dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wigfrid
Wigfrid is one of the two playable Characters exclusive to the Reign of Giants DLC. She is the seventh Character to be unlocked via Experience, with 1920 XP. Although Wigfrid has the appearance of a valkyrie, she's just a performance artist acting out a role.Steam DLC description Wigfrid starts with her own Battle Spear and Battle Helm, along with four (4) pieces of Meat. Despite it being all an act she is good in combat, having an increased damage modifier, natural defense and higher maximum Health at 200 points. When she kills an enemy, she gains a percentage of that enemy's attack damage as Health and Sanity. To make up for the boost, Wigfrid is a carnivore and refuses to eat anything but Meat based food, stating it's no food fit for a warrior. She also has only a maximum of 120 Hunger and 120 Sanity. Special Power Wigfrid starts the game with the Battle Spear and Battle Helm, two craftable items that are exclusive to her. The Helm protects for 80% of incoming damage and has nearly double the durability of a Football Helmet, while the Battle Spear deals 42.5 damage and has 200 uses. Both these items prove incredibly useful in the early days of the game, due to their cheap cost and high stats. Wigfrid does 25% more damage (melee and ranged combat) and takes 25% less incoming damage. When she kills a Mob, 25% of that Mob's attack score is added to Wigfrid's Sanity and Health, allowing her to continue fighting enemy after enemy. For example, once she kills a Tallbird she will gain 12.5 and . Disadvantage Wigfrid has a Meat-only diet, limiting her choice of food greatly and requiring her to always be hunting for food in the early days instead of a more relaxed approach. Her low Sanity and Hunger also means that it is more difficult to maintain them without fighting. Tips *Wigfrid can eat all Meat type foods, even those that are not entirely meat, such as meatballs. Eggs are an animal product and thus count as meat. *Wigfrid's diet can be detrimental in a few ways: **She is unable to take advantage of beneficial food, such as Berries and Carrots during early exploration, Green Mushrooms and Cooked Cacti Flesh for Sanity management. **Her options using a Crock Pot become limited, as she misses out on some useful recipes like Dragonpie and Taffy. **In the Shipwrecked DLC, she is unable to drink Coffee and thus misses out on the massive speed bonus. **Carrying Meat while exploring Caves can be dangerous, because it will automatically trigger Bunnymen to attack, though this can be avoided by storing Meat items in Chester. *As a temporary measure, eating Monster Meat can be used as a means of survival, especially since she can regain lost Health and Sanity from killing mobs. *When killing a Mob has two damage values (one for the Character and one for other Mobs), such as Treeguards, the damage dealt to Mobs will be used to calculate Wigfrid's bonus to her stats. **Eyeplants are the only Mob capable of dealing damage that don't restore Wigfrid's stats when killed by her. *Farms and some other structures can still be beneficial to Wigfrid. Crops from Farms can make good filler and are sometimes essential in some Meat-based recipes. Carrots can be used to befriend Bunnymen. Berry Bushes can be used to hunt Gobblers. Berries can be used as filler or turned into Manure/Rot for easy fire fuel. A Bird Cage can be used to turn rotting meat into Eggs. Honey from Bee Boxes can be used to make Honey Ham and Honey Nuggets. Seeds can be used to bait Bird Traps. *A base/camp near a Sinkhole allows Wigfrid to kill the Batilisks that spawn at Dusk for some easy Health and Sanity. **A base/camp near Spider Dens can be used in a similar way. This will also provide a lot of monster meat, which can be fed to an imprisoned bird in a Bird Cage to obtain eggs. *Meatballs may be the best Crock Pot dish for Wigfrid, as it's the most cost effective Hunger-wise. *Wigrid's Battle Helm and Battle Spear are stronger (and cheaper to make) than the Spear and Football Helmet. Her items will be outclassed by Ham Bats, Shelmets and anything better though. *A Pig Village can be a good resource for Meat early in the game, and it's possible to kill the Pigs with little to no trouble. This can be further improved by feeding the pigs four (4) Monster Meats, which will transform them into Werepigs (resulting in more Meat and Pig Skin). *During the early days of the game, it can be a good idea to keep a pet Catcoon and use it to get the aggro of Koalefants for easy meat. *Pig Villages, Spider Dens and Ponds are some of the best food sources for Wigfrid. Trivia *Wigfrid is referred to as Wathgrithr in the game files, which comes from the name of a Valkyrie, Ráðgríðr (Rathgrithr). *Anytime Wigfrid uses the letter O, she says it with umlauts (Ö), even if there are two in a row. **One can turn off her umlauts in the settings, however. *Wigfrid is voiced by very processed brass horns. *While being described as excellent in combat, her bonuses still don't have a higher magnitude than other Characters. Wolfgang has higher damage and Health, Woodie in Werebeaver form has higher damage resistance and Maxwell has higher Sanity regeneration along with better starting equipment. The other Characters only have few of the bonuses each though, which makes her a "Jack of all trades, master of none " type of character when it comes to fighting. *Wigfrid's role as an actress may be a reference to the famous opera cycle by Richard Wagner called The Ring of The Nibelung. Also, her name Wigfrid is a reference to the same opera cycle's main character Siegfried, but the character is possibly based on the main female character Brynhild who's a valkyrie. *Wigfrid has a similar design to an unimplemented character, Winnie. *Wigfrid was the first character to start with food in their inventory (the second being Webber) and one of two characters that start with a weapon and armor (the other being Maxwell). *When examining Spiders, she claims that they have eight legs, even though the Spiders in-game only have six. *Wigfrid is one of the only four Characters to not have a "skull", the others being Maxwell, Walani and Warly. *When struck by Lightning, Wigfrid has bones in her hair (similar to most of the other Don't Starve characters). *Wigfrid dislikes/hates Mushrooms, according to her examination quotes. *Wigfrid is able to break character, shown by her quotes when entering/leaving light. ("And the curtain falls," "I step intö the light!") Gallery References ru:Вигфрид Category:Characters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Apparel Category:Missing multi-quotes